Emotionless Existence
by roflcoptor
Summary: After the second bloody valentine war, Kira dropped off the radar. no one heard from him from years. What will the gang do when a good friend returns, just not the same? Sucky summary.....


Plot: After the second bloody valentine war Kira dropped off the radar and no-one heard from him for years. During those lonely years much has changed. In an attempt to stop war Mobile Suits were now abandoned and illegal to have. That is, until the Eternal and Archangel are called upon again to stop A Rogue organization of coordinators

calling themselves Requiem. Unbeknownst to the gang they will have to fight new enemies and even a good friend. Kira isn't who he once was. After having his emotions erased by Requiem he fled them and joined the mercenary group called Freedom's followers.

How will the gang overcome the new obstacles bent on world destruction and their best friend who is only in it

for the money? We'll find out in the Story that's about to unfold.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I WILL HAVE MADE UP CHARACTERS THOUGH.

Character list:

Kira Yamato- age: 27

Lacus Yamato- age:26

Mitsuki Yamato-daughter Age: 14 - OC

Irina Yamato-daughter Age: 9 - OC

Athira Yamato-son Age:15 - OC

Hiro Yamato-son Age: 16 - OC

Athrun Zala- Age: 21

Cagalli Zala- Age: 21

Daisuke Zala-son- Age: 15 - OC

Hotaka Zala-son- Age: 13 - OC

Shinn Asuka - Age: 20

Lunamaria Asuka- Age: 19

Andrew Waldfelt- Age: IDK

Murrue Ramius- Age: 32

Mwu La Flaga- Age: 34

Dearka Elseman- Age: 21

Miriellia Elseman- Age: 20

Yzac Joule- Age: 21

Aya Joule- Age: 20 -OC

Please review and tell me what I need to improve on. This is my second fanfic and any feedback or reviews would be appreciated. Thank you!!!!!

It's been a couple of years since the disappearance of their best friend and lover. Everyone was going about their business that came with being famous heroes of the two great wars as they have been called by many. In a large cottage by the beach a certain pop Idol woke up with an abrupt start as she heard a rather startlingly loud **Thud**! She looked to her side and noticed that her beloved husband was not there again. She laid there thinking back to all of the fun times and sad, the ways they helped each other out of them, and the ways they both looked at each other whenever they got the chance. She sighed depressingly as she swung her legs out from the covers and yawned to go check on their rambunctious kids. She walked down the stairs and tried to stifle a laugh as she figured out what had happened. Mitsuki, her oldest daughter who had Kira's eyes and Lacus's exuberant and caring emotions. She had blond eyes, they guessed she got them from Cagalli, that was the only way to explain the strange occurrence .was being chased playfully by Irina who was the youngest of their four children. Irina had lacus's pink hair and blue eyes. She was sweet and caring but was really shy, she would cling to Kira and lacus's legs whenever she met anyone. Lately she was only able to hang onto Lacus's seeing how her dad disappeared after the last war. She walked over to the girls as Mitsuki ran over to Irina to pick her up before she started bawling her eyes out. As soon as Mitsuki helped her up she cried and ran towards her mother full steam plowing straight into her. Lacus jumped at the amount of strength the little girl had. She then remembered they were the result of Lacus's and Kira's undying love. She picked her up and held her to her shoulder and started patting her back. "It's ok, It's ok, quit crying." she whispered to her nodding towards her oldest daughter to go wake up the brothers. She chuckled to herself as she heard a faint "get up! Get up you lazy dimwits!" Lacus turned to the kitchen after letting go of Irina and started to cook breakfast.

The two brothers punched each other as their morning routine to help each other get up. They enjoyed it as their mother did not. They usually came down with bruises on their arms and face from the self induced injuries they put on one another. Hiro was coming down first with his ruffled brown hair and amethyst eyes. He was wearing a pair of pure white pajamas with blue highlights with a picture of his dad's Mobile Suit. He walked down the stairs yawning and holding an arm to his mouth. He was the oldest child out of the four and had an aura of calmness and leadership about him. All of the others looked up to him with a sense of pride and hope. He was the one to calmly analyze a situation and do something about it. He only had one major drawback. He looked up to much to his father. This causes him to second guess himself thinking about how his father might handle the situation. Athira was right behind him with his blond hair and Violet eyes. Again with the Cagalli traits, Lacus still couldn't figure out how she factored in their child's genes. Athira was very shy and had a rough time making friends. Once he made them though, they stayed with him.

Lacus had got done making breakfast and she set the table for all of them. She would glance at the picture of Kira smiling while holding his pilot helmet in front of the Freedom. She always prayed that he would come back to her. After all, he made a promise didn't he? "Mommy, when is-" Hiro was cut short when they heard a knock on the door and Lacus went to open it. She was surprised to see Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Zala at the front door with their kids. They all smiled as did Lacus. "C'mon in! We were just about to have breakfast! Do you wanna join us?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and smiled. " If you don't mind, thank you." he said as he ushered his children in and they walked in after them.

Laughter could be heard in the kitchen before they walked in. They were all talking and joking except for Hiro. He was staring at his plate with a determined face. Athrun noticed this and sat down next to him as did everyone else. That's when Athrun spoke up. " What's wrong Hiro? Your never this down." he said smiling. Hiro just looked up and asked the dreaded question. " When is Dad coming home?" Everyone stopped laughing and talking and a heavy silence filled the air. Athrun's smile faded and he had a solemn look on his face. He looked back up at Hiro and answered with a sad tone. " We don't know, we couldn't find him or the Freedom when we searched for him." he said hoping Hiro would accept that answer. " I don't mean to be a killjoy but I can't help but wonder when, I love him and miss him, I just want to see him!" he said trying to fight back tears and failing. Athrun put a hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly. " Kira's a strong man, he'll definitely come back. It's just gonna be a while." he said with a sad tone. Lacus walked over with the three other Yamato children and embraced Hiro. They did this when even one of them asked that question. Little did they know, it was gonna be very soon.

Kira was sitting in the cockpit of his new gundam. The Ikaros gundam was a sight to behold. He had it built after he founded the mercenary group Steppenwolf. The basic paint job was that of the Freedom except the white was replaced with black. The eyes gave off a violet glow while the accent color was red. The V-fin shaped head crest included the best comm systems in the world. It came equipped with a smaller version of the Mirage Colloid. He had a modified sniper rifle that fires a special armor-piercing, phase shift canceling, high-explosive rounds. The good thing about that weapon, he could take out any mobile suit alive today. The bad thing, The bullets are extremely heavy and can only be fit into clips. Each clip had 5 shots in it. That was a huge disadvantage in a big firefight where he could easily be seen. He also had to release his mirage colloid to fire. The reason to this is because his sniper rifle is linked up with his suit to help dissipate the heat caused from firing repeatedly. This means his battery wouldn't be able to handle it and could potentially implode the suit. A concept that didn't sit well with Kira. He also had two beam katanas installed on his hips with two type 70 beam sabers equipped on his shoulders. It was just as fast as the Freedom but not nearly as big.

He was just looking around as his Ikaros was being equipped with his weapons. He looked to his left and saw one of his best friends he made while in the organization Freedom's Followers. The organization was made after a group of veteran mobile suit pilots saw the Freedom and how Kira piloted it and what he stood for. They then formed this group and acted like the three ships alliance. They vowed to eliminate all people who would wish for another war. Needless to say, when they found the legendary Freedom pilot floating through space after escaping from Requiem, they were ecstatic. They couldn't believe the greatest hero of the two great wars had literally floated into their hands. They immediately healed him and helped him to recover. They then immediately added him to their ranks as a Mobile suit platoon commander. He was in charge of the 60 Mobile Suits and their pilots aboard the FF _AVATAR. _Instead if small warships that could barely carry any mobile suits, they made a huge hulking mobile fortress that could easily hold 120 Mobile suits. They were hard to take down and heavily armed. They were truly a sight to behold. Their allies respected them and their enemies feared continued to watch his second in command climb into her Mobile Suit. Her name was Veronica Guard. She had flame red hair and green eyes. She was very attractive, and she knew it. He could see guys asking her out and she politely decline them saying. "Sorry guys, I already have someone in mind." and she would give them a big smile. Kira caught her glancing at him a lot lately and he had an idea of who she had in mind. She saw Kira staring at her and she blushed madly and hurried into her suit. She was going out in a stolen, customized Strike Dagger. He smiled and closed his cockpit awaiting the signal to launch. The mission they were given was to stake out a meeting between ORB, the Earth Alliance, and ZAFT. He was to go launch and watch the whole thing from his gundam. He would have mirage colloid activated the whole time. He was just waiting for the CIC operator to give him the go ahead. He didn't have to wait to terribly long. He was about to launch when an unexpected interruption happened. A blast shook the _AVATAR_ as it flung unprepared crewmembers around like rag dolls and sending Kira and his Ikaros reeling back off of the catapult. Good thing too, when he looked up and saw the catapult he noticed debris was blocking it. "Shit! It's gonna take some time for us to clear the catapult!" he opened up a comlink with the CIC operator and tried to figure out what had happened. "What the hell is going on up there!?!? Who attacked us?" he shouted as the young CIC operator looked at him. " Mr. Legend! We were attacked by unknown Mirage colloid hidden ships! We are currently trying to figure out who they-" The operator looked at his screen shocked and looked back. " We just identified the ships! They belong to the organization Requiem!"

Kira immediately made a furious face and turned towards the debris blocking the catapult. "All crews get out of the way of the debris! I repeat all crews get clear of the debris!" He shouted a second time as he aimed his CIWS guns at the debris and let loose. The repeated ripping and tearing caused by the sheer amount of bullets shattered the debris into small pieces. He then walked over and stood on the catapult. " Launch me!" he shouted the command with a fierce voice that made some young pilots shiver. The CIC operator looked at him with a distressed look on his face. " Sir! That debris knocked the power out of the catapult! It's gonna take at least 10 minutes for us to get it back online!" he said back as another blast rocked the ship again more violently. Kira punched his cockpit in a mix of anger and frustration. " Please hurry!" he said looking around and saw the other suits ready to follow him into the danger.

The ship shook again as the large Lohengrin cannons fired another round. The captain of the ship Anthony Odin stared at the FF ship _AVATAR. _He smirked as he saw the hit land directly on the ship sending it rocking. "That's what you get for betraying Requiem! Kira Yamato!" he shouted as he turned to his gunner. " Fire everything we have! Let's bring that ship down!" he received a chorus of cheers as 60 missiles were launched at the ship. Most were shot down but a good bit still impacted on the FF ship. He smirked again. "Won't be long now."

**At ZAFT ARMORY ONE 6 MINUTES AFTER ENGAGEMENT**

Cagalli Yula Atha was listening to the chairman of PLANTZ, Gilbert Durandel and EA president Jack Brown. " I know, I think we should reinstate mobile suits back into our defense forces." The EA president said calmly as he explained his reasoning. " As you may all know there will always be terrorists out there who want to start a war, when they do, why not have the upper hand?" he said as he hoped the other figureheads would understand his reasons. " I see your point, and would have to agree with you, It's just that war could break out just as easily if we reinstate the mobile suits." The Chairman piped in with a thoughtful tone. The EA president just nodded his head in a thoughtful and understanding manner. Cagalli then joined in. " I would love to have mobile suits back in but like the chairman said, they would just invite more war, but as the president said also, they would help in our country's defense." she said out loud to the both of them. They all nodded their heads in a thoughtful manner.

The radar operator aboard the Minerva was listening intently to his headphones. He could distinctly make out the sound of what seemed like weapons fire. He quickly turned to the captain of the ship. " Ma'am! You might wanna listen to this!" he said in a hurried tone holding out his headphones. The captain of the ship looked at the man. " What is it?" Gladys asked as she walked over and out it up to her ears. Her eyes widened as the sounds of battle were becoming clearer and clearer. She could easily hear the blasts of a Lohengrin going off. She quickly turned to the main viewscreen and opened a channel to Gilbert. " Chairman! We just picked up sounds of a battle going on not far from the PLANTZ! I request we immediately head out there and see whats going on, I heard the engines of what seemed to be mobile suits!" she said hurriedly hoping to get an affirmative.

Gilbert was gonna respond to Cagalli's thought when one of his aides brought a portable viewscreen to him. He accepted the link and noticed it was Talia Gladys, his old lover and current captain of the new ZAFT ship Minerva. He smiled and listened to the report, when he got finished listening he had a face of sadness and yet anger at the same time. " Really? I see. Alright, we will check out, I'm heading over along with the Representative of ORB and the EA president, get the mobile suits prepped for launch, in case we have to defend ourselves." He ordered and the line went dead. Cagalli looked over to him with anger in her eyes. " What the hell? Someone's fighting near the PLANTZ? That's stupid! There using mobile suits too! The fools have probably just started another war!" she shouted out to everyone around her. Her bodyguard "Alex Dino" heard and was stunned when he heard, someone using mobile suits? Those were forbidden with the peace treaty! Why would someone use them now? To cause a war? To prove something? Or were they just pirates? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. The EA president finally spoke up. "Shall we head on over to the Minerva? We might wanna hurry before the battle is over. Oh and lady Cagalli, Rest assured, this won't start a war between us. I was here as proof that ZAFT or ORB initiated the attack." he smiled reassuringly and Durandel nodded agreeingly. " Same here Lady Cagalli, I won't take this as an act of war, merely and act of terrorists." he said leading them over towards the docked Minerva. They walked over and looked in awe at the huge warship. It was bristling with firepower, just like the Archangel but, that ship was retired when the second bloody Valentine war ended. They boarded and went straight to the command bridge. Everyone saluted when the three figureheads entered and they lifted off out of the Artificial Atmosphere of the PLANTZ.

Kira was sitting in his cockpit tapping his gundam's foot as the crews had 4 minutes left to do what they had to. He sighed to himself and noticed all of his pilot's vitals. He saw that they were relatively calm except for the few who were anxious to get out there or just plain annoyed it was taking this long to launch from the ship. Just like him. He smirked and looked back at the catapult. "_almost done._" He thought to himself as he waited patiently yet again. He hated being on the ship waiting to just get blown up. He smiled happily to himself as the crews reported that they were done. He walked onto the catapult and flipped his helmet's visor down. "Kira Yamato, Ikaros, Fling me!" he shouted as his gundam was flung out of the ship and into the blackness of space. He looked back and noticed all of his pilot's launching and smirked to himself. " All units! Take those bastards down! They attacked our precious ship and must pay. For the peace of ZAFT, ORB, and Earth!" he said into the radio and was applauded with multiple battle cries and whistles. He flew off towards the right of the main Requiem ship and hid behind an asteroid that was positioned close to it. He couldn't believe his luck. He landed on it and laid his gundam down in the prone position with his sniper rifle aimed. He smirked as he scoped in and put his hand on the trigger. He pressed it and was surprised at the outcome he got. It was only normal. One didn't see a mini Requiem cannon with mirage colloid everyday.

The Minerva had finally gotten withing minimum range of the battle. The viewscreen zoomed in and amazed everyone on the ship. They saw a platoon of mobile suits, about 60 in all duking it out with various stolen Zakus, windams, daggers, and even goufs. They didn't have ZAFT colors. Hell, they didn't even have ORB or EA colors. They were definitely terrorists, or at least pirates. What they then saw took the cake, they noticed a bright flash as a round impacted with a mini Requiem cannon. The round hit the cannon that was beside the main ship and unintentionally protected it by sacrificing itself. They looked to trace where the shot came from and saw a black mobile suit with red detail stripes and violet colored eyes. They watched as the gundam stood up and was about to move when the gundam suddenly stopped moving and stared at the battle. They looked over and a shit load of jaws dropped. Last time they saw the attacking force they had one clearly visible ship and apparently a hidden Requiem cannon. What they saw this time was ship after ship deactivating their mirage colloid and slowly appearing in front of them. There were easily at least 15 ships. They watched in horror as their mobile suit bays opened and mobile suit after mobile suit flew out to engage the defenders. They knew this battle just escalated and and were amazed that so many ships came after one ship. Although that one ship was amazingly huge. It looked like a miniature colony, except it had a monumental amount of weapons and just spat out mobile suits. They watched as they collided with the attackers and held up really well. They needed to find out what two factions were fighting and why. Just then another large streak lit up the darkness and they turned to see the gundam from before fire another round that penetrated 4 suits simultaneously. They then saw it turn to the enemy ships and start firing. That one gundam alone took out over 5 ships before finally being located and bombarded by Lohengrins and missiles. He effortlessly dodged or shot all of them down. Shinn had seen this and was amazed by the pilot's skill. He hated him yet respected him for being better than him. He watched as a group of mobile suits ganged up on him and thought he was done for. He proved him wrong as he pulled out one of his beam katanas and got into a defensive stance. He watched as the 3 Strike daggers and 3 Zakus attacked him at once.

Kira was in for a fight. He knew it and most importantly felt it. He had 6 mobile suits on him with more coming at him by the minute. He lunged forward and slashed one dagger in the head and then stabbed the cockpit. The immobile mobile suit slowly drifted off before blowing up. He then turned in time to block a strike aimed for his cockpit. He deflected the beam saber and kicked the suit back into one of his comrades. The suit flew back at him and Kira was waiting. He jumped over the suits horizontal slash and brought his katana down vertically, slicing the suit in half easily. He then boosted away from the group and brought out his rifle again. In a normal situation for any other pilot that would be the same as suicide since a sniper rifle can't be used at close range. But unfortunately for these Requiem pilots it was Kira. He turned his rifle and fired a quick round obliterating a second dagger. He then reared back with the gun like it was a baseball bat. He waited for a Zaku to close in and then swung. The resulting hit surprised all. The butt of the gun connected with the Zaku's head making it do a backflip in the zero g environment. He then lunged forward and shoved the gun barrel through the Zaku's cockpit, pushing him into the other 3 mobile suits left. He then pulled the trigger. The 3 mobile suits's cockpits shattered as the custom rounds tore through all of them like it was nothing. He then turned his attention back to the ships. He boosted towards them as he was firing and took down 3 more. By this time the _AVATAR_ had gotten their weapons back online and brought them to bear on the Requiem armada. The immense volume of fire that protruded from the colossal ship was bright. Very bright. The end result was staggering. 5 more ships were taken out with the rest retreating. They did it, they won. That is until a special looking mobile suits launched and all were looking on as it approached the black sniper gundam. The purple and red mobile suit attacked the Black one with his beam saber as he went for a diagonal slash that only ended up being blocked by the Black gundam. The fight was on.

Kira felt the enemy gundam coming long before he actually engaged in combat with it. He blocked a diagonal slash by the purple suit and brought his own beam saber up to try a slash but he missed. This pilot was good. He knew who it was. His theory was confirmed when the comm channel emitted a voice. It was Anthony Odin. " Hello Kira Yamato! I have been waiting for this day for a while now! Ever since you betrayed us!" he yelled as he went in for another strike but came up short as the Ikaros boosted backwards and away from the sword. " Betrayed? How could I betray something I never worked for? That doesn't make sense to me!" Kira shouted back as he kicked the purple gundam in the chest sending it back hard. The purple suit corrected itself and lunged at Kira again.

Anthony was enjoying this. He loved fighting the legendary Freedom pilot Kira Yamato. A forbidden Existence. A prodigy. A useful tool. He tried to make him into a tool but failed when Kira killed his researchers and escaped after having his memories erased. He expected him to not be this much of a problem. But then again, he was the ultimate coordinator. He lunged again after being violently kicked back by the Ikaros. He had to admit, Kira made himself a pretty useful Gundam. It didn't have as many weapons as the Freedom did but it was on par and could easily keep up with it. He swung his sword again this time at the Ikaros's head but failed in decapitating it. He came up with an idea that was sure to annihilate this annoying mobile suit. He had a nuclear powered mobile suit and was gonna use it. Anthony didn't plan on making it out of here alive, especially with the powerful FF platoon that Kira commanded was still 50 units strong and heading for him he had to act quickly. " This is the end Kira Yamato!" he shouted as he flew behind the Ikaros and kicked it sending it flying. He then boosted behind it using his full power and sliced off the Ikaros's right arm and left leg. He then grabbed ahold of the Ikaros and initiated the countdown. " 50 seconds until we both go boom Kira Yamato! It was fun fighting you and I would love to survive to cause more mayhem but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to with your platoon moving in." he said into the comm channel trying to freak out the ultimate coordinator.

Kira was surprised to say the least in the matter of a couple of minutes he had lost his mobile suit's right arm and left leg. He cursed himself for his momentary lack of skill. He then heard even more bad news over the comm channel. The crazy bastard was gonna blow them both up. He had to escape fast. He then realized he still had his left arm and his left beam katana. He quickly reached down and grabbed his beam katana and sliced an arm off of Anthony's experimental mobile suit. He had stolen a ZAFT Zaku warrior and outfitted it with a nuclear powered reactor. A stupid, yet powerful idea. Until you self-destructed it. Kira quickly kicked Anthony's nuclear powered Zaku warrior away and boosted back as fast as he could. He wouldn't make it out of the blast in time. He knew it. He tried anyway. Suddenly a big white flash alerted him to his imminent death. The Zaku exploded and an explosion engulfed his Ikaros and wide area around it.

The Minerva was watching the final battle unfold. At first it seemed like the black gundam was winning but then it turned around quickly as it lost an arm and leg and was quickly captured. The radioman chimed in. " Ma'am! I'm getting a comm chat between the two suits! I'm putting it up on screen!" he said as he hacked into the two combatant's comm channels. What they heard next surprised two people and two people only. Cagalli Yula Atha and Athrun Zala, or known currently as Alex Dino. They heard everything. "_ 50 seconds until we both go boom Kira Yamato! It was fun fighting you and I would love to survive to cause more mayhem but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to with your platoon moving in._" This shocked Cagalli and Athrun. They had finally found Kira. After god knows how long they finally found their beloved friend and brother. They were relieved yet very pissed at the same time. Relieved that they finally found him and pissed that he didn't come find them. That then changed to worry as the purple Zaku warrior exploded with a bright white light. They watched in horror as the light engulfed the Ikaros and and the area around it. After a few seconds the light went away and only scrap was left. They watched as the Zaku was completely gone and only pieces of the Ikaros remained. They noticed the cockpit heavily damaged and crushed in. Cagalli almost had tears in her eyes and Athrun had looked away with a sad and pained look. They had finally found Kira but he got caught in a nuclear explosion. No one could have survived that. Not even the ultimate coordinator. Right?

Veronica Was on her way with the rest of the platoon to help their beloved commander. They watched in horror as the Zaku exploded engulfing the commander's Ikaros in the blast and immediate area around it. She had tears forming in her eyes as her commander's gundam disappeared in front of her. She could hear cries of anguish and hatred and sadness among the rest of the platoon members. They had lost their legendary hero and were on the verge of breaking down when they noticed a ZAFt mobile suit launch from a nearby ZAFT ship towards the remains of the Ikaros. She and the rest of Kira's platoon quickly boosted forward trying to reach it first. The other Gundam was fast though. Really fast. She pulled up the data on it and it came up as the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was another great war hero. But still not as great as her legendary Freedom pilot. She watched as the destiny maneuvered towards the Ikaros's crippled cockpit and pick it up. It then looked up towards the incoming platoon and hauled ass back to its ship. She watched as it landed inside the ship. She quickly opened up comms with the FF _AVATAR. _"Avatar! Open communications with that ZAFT ship! They have the Ikaros's cockpit! We need to get him back!" the reply she got back was relieving. The captain said she already contacted the ZAFT ship to open negotiations.

Shinn was more than pleased to bring in Kira's crippled cockpit. He had always respected him and after the war had even became one of his best friends. He was kinda miffed that someone would actually willingly engage him in a fight. The only ones that were able to stand up to him were him and Athrun. He hopped out of his Gundam and came up to the heavily damaged cockpit. He was amazed the cockpit was still existent. He tried to pry it open but quickly drew back as the cockpit was insanely hot. He watched as the three figureheads came into the hangar and along with Athrun. Cagalli and Athrun were running towards the cockpit full steam while John and Gilbert were doing a steady walk. Cagalli reached it first and Athrun a close second. They tried to open it but quickly learned not to try just like Shinn did. They looked over to Shinn. " I can't believe we got his cockpit. Those unknown mobile suits were fixing to swarm all over it." Athrun looked over at Shinn and smiled. " Thanks Shinn, thanks for getting him out of there. Cagalli might not say it but shes grateful too." He walked over and shook his hand. Shinn scratched his head and smiled. "thanks." Suddenly the cockpit door started rumbling. They all turned to look and were amazed at what popped out.

**That's it for chapter 1! Please read an review, this is my second fanfic! I'm still working on the first one so rest assured faithful readers, the next update will be soon. I again, cannot stress how important your reviews are. Please, please, review. Thank you!**


End file.
